


One Of Those Nights

by OofBoost



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Clint Barton, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Peter Parker Angst, Peter Parker Whump, Protective Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OofBoost/pseuds/OofBoost
Summary: As soon as the cold and harsh metal comes in contact with Peter's skin, let alone his flesh, he's screaming. He's screaming louder than he's ever screamed. His voice is hoarse and his throat raw. It hurts right away but he doesn't care. He would move and squirm and shake, but the human restraints wouldn't let him. Instead he shook his head back and forth while screaming, along with holding tightly on to the white sheets until his knuckles turned a ghostly white. He swears he's never felt pain like this before.-/-Peter Parker's night takes a turn when a bullet manages its way to his abdomen. Tony Stark, Clint Barton, Sam Wilson, Natasha Romanoff, and Steve Rogers do everything in their power to help him. It's just like any other night, right?(Featuring, Dad™ Hawkeye)





	One Of Those Nights

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING:  
> This piece of work does include mild language and minor descriptive injuries. If these are not to your liking then I suggest you don't read this piece.

It was a fairly calm night. Just Tony Stark and his friends gathered around together. There were jokes and laughter and smiles. Over all, it was just a good time.

  
Tony adored nights like these. He cherished them because he never knew what night might be his last. Even if these small things meant the world to him, he'd never admit it. At least not out loud.

  
"Wait, so let me get this straight. What's your middle name?" Sam is saying in between laughs.

  
"None of your damn b-" Clint starts but is interrupted.

  
"Francis. It's Francis." Natasha quickly said.

  
This caused a burst of laughter amongst the group. Natasha smiled proudly as Clint shot her a look that seemed to say, _'I hate you, but we're friends.'_ And this only made her smile more.

  
"Clinton Francis Barton." Steve said out loud.

  
"That's one helluva name." Tony added in.

  
"Let's make things even, shall we?" Clint smirks. He gives a devilish smile to Natasha and her smile fades, "Having fun, are you, Natalia?"

  
"Wait?! You're name is actually Natalia?" Sam chokes on his words as Clint starts to laugh loudly, "How in the hell is Natasha a nickname for Natalia? Like, that's a completely different name!" Sam exclaims and only causes more laughter amongst Clint.

  
"Natalia Natasha Romanoff." Steve said, knowing it doesn't sound right.

  
"You idiot, her middle name isn't Natasha!" Sam exclaims.

  
"Then what is!?" Steve yells back.

  
"Alianovna. Mouth full, huh?" Clint says as he wipes away tears from laughing so hard.

  
"Natalia Alianovna Romanoff." Steve mutters.

  
"Eh, hold up there, buddy pal. It's Natalia Alianovna Romanova." Clint corrects.

  
"Where the hell does Natasha Romanoff come out of that!?" Sam exclaims, starting to laugh.

  
"It's Russian! When translated over to English things change!" Natasha exclaims back.

  
This causes more laughter amongst the group. There's just so many smiles and jokes being made. The past desire to order pizza had been forgotten. They are no longer hungry. They don't care about anything besides each others presence. The pain and sorrow that once flooded their souls was being drained away and filled with happiness and contentment. It was an odd feeling but they enjoyed it and had no room to complain. They truly did enjoy nights like these.

  
But _this_ , this wasn't one of those nights.

  
"Sir, the Iron Spider suit has detected a fatal bullet wound to the abdomen." Tony's AI announces.

  
Suddenly the laughter stops. The smiles droop and the once felt of happiness washes away by the concern and confusion that's now taking over. Tony doesn't waste any time.

  
"F.R.I.D.A.Y, please connect me to Spider-Man." Tony orders.

  
A screen pops up in front of everyone as multiple folders and codes shoot around until it finally connects. Upon the screen is a boy, a mere teenager. His hair is a soaked wet brown that looks almost black sticking against his soft tan skin. He's sweating terribly, he must be exhausted. His breath can be heard clearly through the com. It's labored and distinct. Something is off, he's sure about it.

  
It takes a moment for Peter to realize that he's connected to Mr. Stark. He doesn't even realize the presence of the others behind him. He's never been so careless about his observations before.

  
"Oh! H-Hey Mr. Stark!" Peter exclaims a bit too loudly.

  
"Kid, are you alright?" Tony asks.

  
"Me? Yeah! I'm fine, Mr. Stark!" Peter attempts to assure him but does a terrible job.

  
"Get your red and blue spandex ass down here." Tony orders.

  
"Why-? I mean, I'm surely Ok, Sir. I don't-" Peter starts rambling on. This is something Tony will never miss about the kid.

  
"Now! Come on, Spidey. You don't have to play tough guy." Tony insists and Peter takes a second to answer. 

                 
"I'll be there as soon as I can." Peter assures him.

  
With that Tony nods and the connection is lost along with the screen of the boy. Tony turns around to the group and sighs a bit. This is what he gets for bringing a kid into this.

  
"Tony, Banner's not here. Are you sure we can help him?" Steve asks, a bit concerned.

  
"I'm sure. I'm a millionaire genius, I think I can help some kid." Tony attempts to assure them, but it doesn't go over well.

  
"Tony, he's not some kid and you know that." Natasha reminds him softly. Tony takes a minute to take in all of his options and finally responds as quickly as possible.

  
"I know what I'm doing." Tony says, almost offended.

  
"None of us know what we're doing, Stark." Clint chuckles out.

  
" _You_. You don't know what you're doing, Francis." Tony is shouting as he leaves the room.

  
As Tony left the room the group silently thought to themselves. It didn't take them long to finally come to a realization.

  
This was _not_ one of those nights.

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
"Sir, Spider-Man has arrived, shall I Iet him in?" F.R.I.D.A.Y asks.

  
"Yes! For God's sake, you shall!" Tony yells at the AI system as he rushes into the large room with the others, "Steve, can you help the kid while Nat and I set up the med bay?" Tony asks.

  
"On it." Steve nods.

  
With that Steve, Tony, and Nat are off to their respected places as Sam and Clint stay in the living room, not entirely sure what they're supposed to do so they stand awkwardly. Steve is waiting beside the elevator, leaning perfectly against it.

  
It doesn't take long for the elevator to get up there. Suddenly the doors open and Steve is rushing to look inside. He's surprised at the sight in front of him.

  
The kid is leaning limply against the side wall, trying his hardest to keep himself up. Steve can tell he's barely got any energy left inside of him. Although, he gives it all he's got to show his excitement of seeing Captain America.

  
"Cap...big fan!" Peter smiles at the man.

  
"We established that a while back, didn't we, kid?" Steve says as he walks over to the kid.

  
Steve puts his arm around Peter and Peter does the same. Steve tries to help him move a simple two steps but the kid can't move on his own. He's got no strength left and can barely move his eyelids up and down.

  
Steve results to picking the kid up bridal style. Peter lays limply, his neck exposed and his face almost facing the ground and his breath shallows out. Steve is rushing along with Clint and Sam to get to the med bay.

  
Upon reaching it there is no time to waste. Steve carefully and gently rests Peter down on the soft bed as Tony gets to work. Everyone else can't help but watch Tony set things up, seemingly knowing exactly what to do.

  
"F.R.I.D.A.Y, body scan report." Tony quickly ordered as a quick blue light flashed over the boys small body.

  
During this simple few seconds Tony was able to remove the suit in one swift movement. No one really understood the technology that conducted this, but they really didn't  care either.

  
Peter was left in just his boxers. In any normal situation he would be embarrassed. But, the thing was, he couldn't feel embarrassment. He could only feel pain.

  
"A sharp metal is located 3 inches below the left lower abdomen." The AI reports.

  
Tony doesn't need to hear any more, he knows what he has to do. He looks at the kid in front of him who is wincing at the simple fact of breathing and then back at his own hands. He finally looks over to Steve and Clint.

  
"Rogers, Barton, hold him down." Tony orders.

  
"You sure?" Clint asks.

  
Tony just nods. The two members quickly manage their ways over to hold Peter down. His bones are more fragile in their touch than expected. But, they don't have time to take note to this, it was the least of their worries.

  
"I can't give you anything for the pain, kid. You'll burn right through it." Tony says apologetically.

  
Peter just nods slightly in understandment. Neither sides are exactly sure he understood but deemed it good enough. As Clint held onto Peter's lower half, Steve had the top half. He looked Peter in the eyes and mouthed words to him.

  
_'I am so sorry.'_ Steve mouthed.

  
Clint looked over and saw Tony holding a large metal object that would be used to grab the bullet. He could almost feel the pain for the kid. He wish he could.

  
"Don't pass out, kid." Clint suggests.

  
His pathetic attempt at humor is ignored amongst the group. Tony looks down at the kid who is still struggling and takes in a single breath.

  
"Here we go." Tony lets it out.

  
As soon as the cold and harsh metal comes in contact with Peter's skin, let alone his flesh, he's screaming. He's screaming louder than he's ever screamed. His voice is hoarse and his throat raw. It hurts right away but he doesn't care. He would move and squirm and shake, but the human restraints wouldn't let him. Instead he shook his head back and forth while screaming, along with holding tightly on to the white sheets until his knuckles turned a ghostly white. He swears he's never felt pain like this before.

  
It only lasted 30 seconds at the most, but to the rest of the group it felt as if it were hours. It's funny how time works.

  
Tony quickly pulled the metal out of the boy and placed it on a plate with a clink.

  
"All done." Tony is out of breath, "You did good, Spidey."

  
Peter's screams have stopped. He's more out of breath than before, if even possible. He's a heaping pile of exhaust and sweat. He's done. He's resting his eyes slightly as he breathes heaves in and out, trying to calm his lungs to a reasonable pace.

  
"Mr....Barton?" Peter says.

  
Clint is surprised. He looks over at the kid who still hasn't made a single move from the seconds before and thinks to himself, _'Why would he want me?'_  
"Yeah?" Clint answers hesitantly.

  
"Can...Can I pass out now?" Peter asks.

  
Clint can't help but smile. He didn't know this kid, but he knew that they had similar humor at the very least. This was someone he could get used to. He looked over to Steve and Tony as they nodded in approval.

  
"Knock yourself out, pipsqueak." Clint chuckled.

  
Within a mere few seconds Peter was out cold. Tony didn't waste any time. He was off and out of the room. The rest considered stopping him to talk, but they all silently decided against it. He was going to be busy trying to figure things out and they knew he needed some time alone. Steve, being the born leader he is, already started with the plan of action.

  
"Alright, I vote we take 1 hour shifts?" Steve suggested.

  
"I'm first." Natasha quickly said. She was anxious for the boy to wake up, she cared a lot about people.

  
"I'll go next." Steve added in, "Barton, you'll go after me and then Sam. The cycle continues until the kid wakes up."

  
Everyone nodded in understandment and went along. Natasha sat in the uncomfortable blue chair beside Peter as the boys faltered out of the room and in to the main room.  
  


* * *

 

  
  
Peter's eyes start to flutter to life as he blinks away the brief blurriness that comes with waking up. It doesn't take him long to remember what happened, but it also doesn't take long for the lingers of pain to fall in. He's not hurting as much, but the feeling is pulsing in and out of his veins enough to make him uncomfortable.

  
"You scared the hell out of Tony." A voice informs him.

  
Peter looks over to the corner of the room to see a silhouette of who seems to be Hawkeye. He's staring out the abnormally large window into the dimly lit night sky. Despite not being able to see his face, Peter can read his emotions perfectly.

  
"What time is it?" Peter asks.

  
He doesn't realize how scratchy and hoarse his voice is until he speaks. After his sentence he clears his voice in the hopes it's all better. He really could use some water right now, but answers come first.

  
"I don't know, around 2 am." Clint responds to him. He turns around to Peter and chuckles to himself as he sits down in a chair in the corner of the room, "Why? You got some place to be?" He asks.

  
"Home." Peter responds. His voice getting the tab bit better and understandable.

  
"You got a family?" Clint asks, interested in this strangers life.

  
"An Aunt." Peter replies and says no more, Clint doesn't push either, "You got a family?" Peter asks back.

  
Clint can't help but smile and nod, "Yeah. I do."

  
Clint doesn't explain any further and this time Peter doesn't push. Clint simply stands up and starts to walk out of the room. He is stopped suddenly.

  
"Mr. Barton?" Peter grabs his attention. Clint turns around, leaning and grabbing against the frame as he looks at the kid in question, "What are you doing?"

  
Peter didn't know how to word his question. The thing was, as much as he adored being alone, he didn't want that right now. He wanted to be with someone. He feared being alone.

  
Then Clint smiled. It wasn't at Peter, but at the response he was about to give, "Disappointing my kids."

  
Clint smiles bright at the memory of Wanda and Vision. Before Peter can say a thing Clint pats the frame and walks out of sight. Peter was left alone. Alone. But the thing was, he wasn't afraid. He then realized the difference between being alone and feeling lonely.

  
Clint walked out to the main room and noticed the distraction the others had of simple talking. He slammed his hands against the back of a chair playfully.

  
"Kid's up." He announces. This earn everyone's ear and eyes as they turn to see him.

  
"He talking?" Tony asks.

  
"See for yourself." Clint responds.

  
All of them get up and head for the room. Even if they were walking, there was a slight hint of eagerness that they all could feel in the slightly further steps they took each time or the tiniest bump up of time to get there. They wouldn't admit this.

  
Of course they slowed down when entering into the room, Tony first of course. He was the most anxious of them all.

  
"Morning, Sunshine." Tony jokes.

  
This earns a smile from both parties and Tony is satisfied.

  
"Let's take a gander at that side of yours, shall we?" Tony says.

  
Tony pulls back the soft covers that were once on the boy to reveal he was still only in his boxer. Peter still didn't feel embarrassed and he couldn't explain why nor did he want to.

  
Tony then pulled back the covered gauze. The sudden pull and tear of his skin hurt Peter but he didn't dare show it let alone move. He was already starting to get that awkward feeling and he didn't want to risk making it worse.

  
"F.R.I.D.A.Y, body scan report." Tony asked for the twice time that day. Once again a quick blue light shone over Peter as they waited for the results.

  
"No internal damage." The AI reported.

  
For future precautions Tony put the gauze back on Peter and covered him once again with the blankets.

  
"Get some shut eye, you've earned it, kid." Tony orders kindly.

  
"But Mr. Stark, I need to go now. My Aunt-" Peter starts to ramble on before Tony joins in.

  
"Has been called." Tony announces quickly, "I told her we were working on a project and you feel asleep here." Tony assured the boy. Peter couldn't help but smile.

  
"Thank you-" Peter starts.

  
"Nope." Tony shakes his head.

  
"I appreciate-"

  
"Nuh uh."

  
"I'm grateful-"

  
"No."

  
Peter stopped trying. Defeated he was silent and didn't know exactly what to say next. Tony took this as a sign of winning.

  
"Get some rest, kiddo." Tony smiles and pats the kids leg over the cover.

  
With that Tony leaves the room. He walks out in to the common room by himself. Everyone else is in the room with Peter. All except one.

  
Tony sits down on the couch and uses the hologram program to check things here and there. Nothing serious, just fumbling to do something and bother his mind with business.

  
"Guess the name game doesn't apply to the kid." A voice says.

  
Tony jumps up, startled. He's quite scared at first but manages himself quickly. He looks over to the kitchen to see someone on top of the cupboards. It's a black shadow of a man that Tony can easily make out to be Clint. He's perched like an eagle as he tinkers with one of his arrow in his hands. Tony can't see his facial expressions but his voice is important enough to the conversation.

  
"God! Don't do that!" Tony exclaims as he gulps a lump in his throat, "How did you get up there?" He asks.

  
"Peter Benjamin Parker." Clint says the kids full name.

  
"I guess you're right." Tony narrows his eyes in understandment but confusion.

  
"15 years old." Clint mumbles out sorrowfully.

  
"Stalker alert." Tony chimes.

  
"I do my research." Clint quick replies as he swiftly jumps up to sit down on the edge of the cupboard. His legs dangling and swinging back and forth.

  
"He'll be 16 soon." Tony defends himself.

  
"Great. Then he'll be able to drive himself to the hospital instead of swinging his sorry ass here." Clint curses out.

  
"I don't need you to criticize my judgement, alright? He knows what he's doing. He knows what he's risking." Tony argues hurtfully back.

  
"Does he?" Clint stops messing with the arrow and places it down to narrow his eyes as an attempt to get a better look at Tony, "Stark, none of us _really_ know what we're doing. None of us know what we're risking. We don't know." Clint points out.

  
"Oh, yeah? Then what do we know?!" Tony yells back as he throws his arms up in the air.

  
"What's wrong and what's right." Clint whispers back.

  
Tony is silent. It's then he starts to understand Clint's side of the story. Cooper, Clint's son, is almost 15. Lila is almost 11. Nathaniel just turned 3. Spider-Man very well could have been any one of them if not more likely, and if that was so, would the story change?

  
Tony knew the answer. Of course it would change. Those were Clint's kids. But, what was different this time that made Tony feel different? Tony was starting to feel like he was in Clint's spot. He was Clint and Peter was Cooper. Tony was starting to understand.

  
"Yeah, we do." Tony whispered back.

  
Tony started to leave the room, and as he did so he started to realize. This was the right thing to do. Another realization popped in his head.

  
_Maybe this was one of those nights?_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a kudos and a comment!


End file.
